Traces
by AevumAce
Summary: The world would flood at midnight once a year. Diana hoped it would pass soon without any collateral damage to the Cavendish Manor. She just never anticipated that a water angel would come knocking on her window. Cover Image drawn by @blee-bleep
1. Chapter 1

Day 7: Free Day

**A/N: I hope you will like this. I'm quite proud of this one.**

Chapter 1

The first time it happened, the world was prepared.

Despite the religious folks saying that it was divine retribution, it didn't cause a massive extinction. Though the government of every country tried to take refuge of their poor, their homeless and some of their animals, there were a few who drowned.

Countries had been able to make giant airships and rescue as many people as they can. Third world countries, inspired by Noah's ark managed live on ships and boats.

The coincidence of the rain pouring from the heavens on the 17th day of the second month was overwhelming. As the sun rose on the second day, the water has subsided and mountains showed up. That was where the similarities end from the story of Genesis.

In those days, instead of life perishing, it flourished. Trees grew taller; plants became greener, gone were a few traces of pollution, except for algae's and barnacles that grew on streets and buildings. The world became baffled. The scientists were shocked at the new changes in the new world.

Ever since then, the world would flood itself every year for a day or two. That's how it has always been and people came up with more measures to survive the flooding.

Diana made sure that the Cavendish manor has finished air sealing its doors closed and windows shut. She brushed her hands together in a pleased manner. It was the year 2017 and the flooding was two hours away.

Regulus and Spica, her English Foxhounds, yapped happily as their owner reentered the living room. They dizzily spun around in circles and eagerly tried to get her attention. Diana played fetch with them before setting a pot of water on the stove to boil. It was going to be a long night. She was going to make tea.

The news mentioned about a new species of creatures coming with tonight's flooding. Scientists who studied the flood theorized that the flood creatures were mammalian animals that nearly drowned. They even studied the components of the floodwater and explained that they had found a new element that performs miraculous wonders that induces the ability to transform the lungs and develop gills.

Diana had never seen flood creatures in person before. She has seen footages and they were usually small dog-sized things. They were ugly, all scales and huge eyes and they would tap on her window occasionally as they swam by.

Still, Diana was nervous. People had whispered about these creatures being the size of grizzly bears. She even heard they had long knitting needle teeth and hundreds of eyes. Some could emit light in their eyes like cats. Diana didn't like underwater creatures that lived deep from Mariana's trench. Which is why reading Lovecraftian novels about the Deep Ones were a little too unsettling. Especially nowadays since conspiracy theorists are saying that the author was right all along. If there was one unsettling thing about the Deep Ones in his fiction, it was that those creatures loved to breed with humans.

So she waited for her water to boil to drink calming tea. Everyone else was resting in their quarters: her aunt, her cousins, and the servants. The telly in her room was set to a station giving flooding updates. Diana felt a little safer when she listened to the UKN, knowing what was happening in the outside world when she couldn't be in it.

She stood by her window with her first cup of Oolong tea and sipped it gently. Midnight came by quicker than Diana could blink. There was a rumble under her feet. Regulus and Spica scampered into their cushiony doggie houses. And Diana stared out at the deep indigo sky. The moon was full tonight. It shone down on the eerie scene that was about to ensue.

Sure enough, it began to pour. Not just any normal rain, frighteningly wide, shattering sheets of rain all over the world. Scientists said that this was how the Mother Earth was cleansing herself, like how one would bath their pets to get rid of dirt and fleas. It filled up the front lawn in no time, and eventually, a steady water level had risen halfway up the window on the second floor. She could hardly see what lay beneath the murky water. A fish or two swam by, and occasionally something bigger.

From what she knew about aquatic creatures, those who thrived in cold waters tend to have muscled flesh with lots of fat and rubbery slick skin while those who live in warm shallow waters are often colorful. Diana somehow wished that she lived somewhere warmer to see friendly fishes swimming out her window instead of terrifying ones.

Despite all that ponderings, Diana remained nervous about the night ahead.

An hour rolled around and Diana still wasn't in any mood to sleep. Her nerves just hadn't subsided. And it was all because of some silly rumors about crazy bear-sized flood creatures that probably weren't even real.

Diana stared at the murky water. The light from her tall lamp by the window had illuminated it slightly. She caught glimpses of tiny seahorses and even occasional fishes swimming by. But due to the dirty look of the water, they appeared ominous and off-putting. Diana stood from her chair and pulled the curtains. The moment she did that, there was a sudden tapping from the window

Diana froze, probably just debris hitting the manor, right? She'd have to notify the Carter and Anna. Tell them the barrier systems were getting faulty.

Knock. Knock.

There it was again in a slightly different speed than the last knock.

Diana jumped when her dogs poked their heads out and barked. She set her second cup of tea down on the tea table and stood lost in the middle of her bedroom's living area. She had never been superstitious, but Hannah and Barbara once told her that three knocks from the unknown were often the devil mocking the Holy Trinity. It was a good thing that the knocks only came in twice at a time, or Diana will find herself ignoring her philosophy that it was supposed to be other creatures who should fear humans. Now that she deduced it wasn't ghosts or evil entities, how on earth could anyone or anything be out there?

It was too dangerous. Too cold, anybody out in those waters without proper gears would die from pneumonia in minutes.

"Hello!" A voice came from outside. For all the waterproof measures they did, the manor's windows weren't soundproof at all.

Her dogs barked again. Diana couldn't open the door for obvious reasons.

"Regulus, Spica!" Diana hushed at her dogs. She took a step closer to the window. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly on the last word.

"Hello?" the muffled voice came again, clearly not hearing her.

"H-Hello?" Diana called, "Who's out there? How did you get out there?"

"Help!" the anonymous voice pleaded in a strange accent. "Please!"

Diana didn't know what to do. This situation was bizarre. A person, most likely a girl by the sound of it, was outside her the damn manor during the flooding, and she needed Diana's help.

This was a life or death situation. Diana let out a panicked sigh and stared at her the window.

Diana's eyes flickered with an idea. "Can you climb onto the roof?" she called. "I'm gonna open the chute to the chimney. You can climb through."

She waited for a reply. There was none.

"Hello?" she yelled over the growing storm, "Are you still there?"

Diana feared the girl had been taken by the waves of the flooding. A sudden sickly feeling filled her stomach. Had she been too late? Would she have to call cadaver control to report a dead body on her premises?

Diana didn't take another moment to think and headed outside to the living room and opened it. The hinges squeaked as the remote-controlled chimney pried the frames open. It was a bad idea. Water gushed in and Diana feared the look on her aunt's face when they find themselves drowned in their own home but that assumption was quickly dismissed when Diana watched a long pale arm stretch out and claw its way outside the chimney.

Two red eyes glowed. A girl's face came into view. A live salmon was caught between her teeth. It wiggled, trying to wrench free, acting as a literal fish out of water. But the salmon didn't distract Diana from comprehending the girl's features.

Soft round face and chocolate brown hair that was wet from the rain. Diana stared back, surprised by the sudden flash of light her eyes emitted. Something about the way made Diana feel uneasy. This was previously a human, but she looked strange.

Possible homelessness wasn't exactly an aspect of this girl. Diana can tell that much.

Yet something was...wrong, other than the obvious elephant in the room that needs to be addressed.

Diana finally took hold of the situation. She pressed the button so the chimney would shut. The water that gushed in had reached her ankles, but there wasn't any worry. The manor was installed with drainage. With another click on the remote, the water on the floor drained like a shower floor.

When it was all over, she whipped her head back to the Asian girl.

Something clung to her, something long and heavy looking. For a second, Diana thought it was the girl's cheap plastic scuba suit, trailing behind her. But as the girl came closer, she saw what it was.

It was a pair of wings—white colossal wings.

Her feet padded against carpet floor and a steady drip came from her body with each movement she made. The wings twitched and stretched as the girl unfolded them.

Diana's English Foxhounds were going insane but they barked at a safe distance. Diana couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Inevitable warmth spread across her cheeks as she watched the beautiful stranger.

The stranger continued to fan out and shake her feathery appendages, sprinkling most of Diana's living room in water droplets. She was barefoot and dressed in strange clothing - a tunic satin dress in pink color.

Diana met the girl's huge ruby-colored eyes as the stranger unhinged her jaw and grabbed the salmon by the gill.

"Samui," she shivered. Her wings grew fluffy as they dried in the heat of Diana's living room. The Asian girl looked around, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I... You have..." Diana stammered. She could not stop staring at the girl for a single second.

The girl trembled again and raised an eyebrow at her, "English?"

"I..." Diana's mind wanted to blow. "Yes?"

The girl nodded her head with a smile. She then handed the medium-sized salmon to Diana. "Thanks...for help. Offering?"

"I... uh..." Too mystified to even speak, Diana just accepted the salmon and it slipped through her fingers.

The poor fish just flapped on the floor.

Awkwardness began to seep through and it disappeared instantly when the stranger spoke: "I am cold."

"Oh," Diana breathed. She swallowed hard in her attempts to speak. "Do you need a change of clothes?"

The girl looked like she needed a hot bath, a sauna session, and ten bowls of chicken noodle soup. Not just dry clothes. She shook in front of Diana like a newborn puppy. And yet her face remained curious and alert like a deer.

"Cold," the girl repeated.

Diana could only nod. She will have to prepare her a warm bath and boil some more tea.

* * *

"**_Are you_** tired? I have a guest room." Diana said as the storm wailed outside. The stranger finished warming herself in Diana's bathroom and was now wearing some of Diana's old pajamas. Diana even had to cut the cloth to accommodate the guest's oversized wings.

"Tired? What is tired?"

"Do you want to sleep?" Diana asked, fearing that the girl might not understand her language very well. She has to refrain to speaking as she usually does. "Like, rest?"

The girl stared blankly.

Diana decided to demonstrate by climbing under her covers and patting her sheets down. "Sleep," she repeated, folding her hands under one side of her head.

"Sleep!" the girl repeated happily. She strolled over to Diana's bed and began to lift the sheets on the opposite side.

Diana had no time to stop her and soon enough she had buried herself under the covers, wings folded against her back comfortably.

"Okay no," Diana sighed. "You sleep in the guest room."

"Sleep?" the angel spoke.

Diana nodded. "Come with me."

She showed her the guest room, a neat place with warm white lamps and soft bed sheets.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes, this can be your room."

"Sleep," she nodded and lifted the covers to climb under.

"Okay," Diana said, baffled by everything that was happening right now. "Oh, I forgot. My name is Diana. And you are?" she asked looking hopefully at the water angel.

All she received was a stare.

Diana reconstructed her question. "What is your name?"

"Atsuko," she said with a smile that reached her ears. Her cheeks colored with pink powder.

"Pardon?"

The girl tilted her head, repeating her name.

"At-soo-koh?" Diana tried.

"A-tsu-ko."

The girl shook her head and said it again. Only this time it was faster.

Diana didn't get it, but she tried again nonetheless. "Akko?" she was pretty sure she forgot to pronounce another syllable, and it was confirmed when she received a lifted eyebrow from the stranger.

"Okay, I'm Akko." The girl then sunk her head on the soft pillow, closing her eyes. "Night, night."

"Goodnight," Diana said before closing the guest room's door.

Diana couldn't sleep well that night. She threw the blanket off of her, deciding to make this sleepless night as productive as she can make it.

The flooding updates on the UKN caught her attention. She watched as an image of an eerie-looking creature appeared on the screen. Diana glanced at the strange girl before striding over to her tea table to fetch the remote and turn up the volume.

"…all we know from ancient texts is that the great deluge was a narrative in multiple myths and religions. These primeval waters were the source of life as it was water that gave rise to life in creation and among the flood creatures is species called the water angels. Flood creature expert, Professor Croix Meridies have informed us that their DNA has similarities to our own and that we may have encountered a new species of Homo sapiens. These beings are and should pass along your home just fine. But if one should break into your home, stay alert. They tend to be very spontaneous and unpredictable. If you find yourselves needing to tame an intruding water angel, tempt it into submission with a sugary treat. Do not under any circumstances threaten or harass these creatures."

Diana stared at the image in the corner of the screen. It was a young bright pink-haired girl, happily eating a donut and a silky white tunic and dark wings.

Her heart stopped. The stranger in her guest bedroom was not a girl. She was a flood creature - a water angel.

* * *

**_When the_** gleaming light of the rising sun broke the horizon, the pouring rain and blasting wind had stopped, though the flood will not lower until tonight or tomorrow. Diana did her morning routine and finished around 10 in the morning. She couldn't believe she woke up late today of all days for she was particularly an early riser.

She visited the guest room, and couldn't find the water angel. Diana stood in the middle of the room, disturbed. Had she simply imagined the girl who can breathe underwater and fly?

The wet footsteps, the unmade guest bed and the lone dead salmon that Carter curiously poked on the living room proved otherwise.

As if on cue, she heard her cousins let out a shrilling scream. Cold sweat trailed down Diana's spine. She gulped and her mind raced as she tried to think about what to do. She grew anxious. What if the water angel became aggressive? What if she would feel threatened when Maril and Merrill will attack her? These creatures were unpredictable, right?

Thinking quickly Diana tore apart her pantry for something sweet. Anna, the head maid was there, and she looked surprised as the rest of the household was at the commotion.

She practically flew towards the kitchen counter, ignoring Anna's questions as she and ripped open a biscuit tin. There was a handful that remained. Diana took the whole tin with her and proceeded to go upstairs where the water angel was.

When Diana reached the second-floor landing, Akko was nowhere in sight, but Maril and Merrill were there on the floor, hugging each other in fright.

"Where's the water angel?" Diana asked them, but before her cousins could reply, a drop of water hit Diana on the nose. She slowly looked up to find the water angel had taken up residence on the thick wooden beam across the ceiling, still dressed in Diana's pajamas.

Akko smiled down at Diana, swinging her legs back and forth nonchalantly.

"Get down from there please," Diana said, strangely calm.

"Oh, okay," she said. Her wings jutted out from her back and she swooped down to the floor. Diana stared wide-eyed at the stunt.

"Uh...here," Diana murmured, handing the creature a large cookie from her tin.

The water angel sniffed the air around the treat and her pupils instantly dilated as if she were a cat. Her cold fingers took the cookie from Diana's hands and she munched on it happily. Diana was surprised by how white the water angel's teeth were. She also noticed two razor-sharp looking pointer teeth at the front of her mouth. They were small but still looked like they could do some serious harm.

"Diana!" A booming voice echoed around the halls. Diana heard the click of high heels coming towards her. It was none other than her aunt. Daryl Cavendish. She was the only woman in the house who wore those death traps they called five-inch heels.

Diana's formal mask spread across her face, turning toward the older woman. "Pleasant morning to you, Aunt Daryl."

"You call it pleasant?" she returned, surprise and annoyance in her tone but not on her features. "First day of flooding and there's already a water angel intruding in the Cavendish household." Daryl turned to the side and gave an order to Anna. "Call the aerial police or better yet, the animal control."

Diana had a strange urge to protect the water angel, now that it had been established they were both on friendly terms. "No! You can't do that! Akko here is a guest. I let her in."

Something crossed her aunt's face. It was ugly. She placed a hand on her tilted hip and grimaced. "Oh, did you? May I ask why on earth did my dear niece just let a wild creature in?"

"Yeah, what if she has rabies?"

"Or worst, lice!"

Maril and Merrill were on their feet, flanking their mom. For some reason they thought it was their job to leer at Diana, adding the intimidation that their mother exudes.

Diana bit back a retort. Incredible ire swept through her. "Weren't you listening to the news? Water angels are human beings!"

"Oh please, there's no way human beings have gills and wings."

"Yeah, besides, those so-called flood creature experts have multiple theories. They are all over the place!"

Somebody turned the volume of the TV and the news update droned over the hallway. Diana figured it was the butler, Carter. The old man was clever in a way to interrupt a heated debate without seeming impolite.

"…citizens have reported that the well-spoken of water angels have taken up residence in homes across the country. The creatures are said to be curious beings and no incidents have occurred to date. Meanwhile, social protection, human rights organizations, and environmental agencies have categorized water angels as official human beings and have the support of the global state. Water angels are now under a protection act against all related crimes towards them."

"I see," Aunt Daryl contemplated. "We must protect this young one, lest she gets killed out there. Anna," she spun on her heels towards the head maid and ordered. "See to it that our odd guest feels welcomed in this household, and Diana dear, make sure she doesn't destroy anything."

* * *

**_The water_** angel was now wearing a pink dress from when Diana was 11. Anna had neatly combed her hair and made accommodations on the back for Akko's wings.

"Do you have a family? You know, back in the waters?" Diana asked.

Akko blinked and an odd expression overcame her face. Her gaze dropped to the table and her empty plate. Her shoulders seemed to slump and her lower lip pouted slightly.

"Family," Akko murmured. Her bright ruby eyes met Diana's steady gaze. Akko bit her lower lip and waved her hands about as she tried to pull together a sentence.

"I'm lost... nowhere to go."

"Do you need help finding them?"

Akko shrugged. "There are people...bad... family got separated... because of our wings." She pointed to her back, her wings. She tapped them and awkwardly waved her hands in frustration.

Diana winced as she tried to figure out what Akko was saying. And then it hit her, along with a nauseating wave of guilt and sorrow. "You got separated from your family because of bad people who attacked you for your wings?"

Akko's eyes widened and then she nodded sadly.

Diana's heart sank. "That's terrible!"

Akko nodded, even slower. "Money," she murmured.

"Well, do you know if they are still alive?" Diana said under her breath.

She shrugged, causing her wings to bounce.

"Do you have friends? Other means of communication?"

Akko smiled briefly then, much to Diana's relief. "Yes... friends."

"Who are your friends?" Diana asked, doing her best to lighten her tone and the mood.

Akko smiled but ignored the question. She held up five fingers.

"Lots of friends," Diana grinned, glad that Akko wasn't completely alone in the endless ocean.

"Do you have friends?" Akko asked. Scooting her chair closer to Diana's even though the table separated them.

"Yes, I do," Diana said. "I have Hannah, Barbara, and a childhood family friend, Andrew. You know you didn't answer my other question."

Akko's forehead creased, questioning.

"Do you have any other forms of communication?" she asked.

Akko nodded eagerly, "Echolocation."

"I suppose," Diana murmured, figuring that water angels have better capacities than ordinary humans. "But even if you do try to echolocate, that might take a few whiles to find them. Also, you need to be on the move."

"Scared," Akko wrapped her arms around herself.

"We won't shun you out, Akko. You heard my aunt. You're under our care now. At least, until we find your family and friends." Diana said, reassuring her, although the reason why her aunt might have made that decision was because she didn't want people to know that the Cavendish household wouldn't house a shelter-less, weak and hungry, water angel.

"Ladies," the butler, Carter, called. "Luncheon is served."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 7: Free Day

Chapter 2

Among the expanse of food at the table, Akko only ate the dessert.

After lunch, Diana opened her laptop again to do some research about what water angels ate. There wasn't a lot of information, but she eventually found a water angel recipe belonging to a woman in Finland who feed all of the friendly water angels.

Diana's nose scrunched up as she read the ingredients. Hapansilakka pie consisted of fermented herring, dried seaweed, and sea sugar. It didn't sound appealing at all, but she wouldn't like to receive her aunt's ire when she would come upon the disgusting smell of fermented fish. She figured she could try to do improvisation. After all, water angels eat seafood and love sweet.

Once she had ordered the ingredients online, she then made phone calls and researching the whereabouts of Akko's family and friends.

On the third day, Diana sipped her morning tea and stared out at the flooding, which was supposed to be lowering at this hour of the morning. Instead, it remained at almost the same level as the night before. The UKN news blared like white noise in the background until a flooding update caught her attention.

"...we have been informed that this month's flooding is set to last for roughly over one week. This unexpected turn of events has notified food supply helicopters to make journeys to homes across the nation."

A whole week of this?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

On the fourth day, Diana noticed the water angel was pouting.

Every time Akko saw her busy typing away on her laptop, calling on her phone, or reading papers upon papers, Akko grumbled and would stare at her longingly. Anna made a great job of pulling Akko out of her work zone as if disrupting her would have terrible consequences. It just never occurred to her, that she might have been neglecting her guest.

Truth was... Diana didn't want to be attached. Diana liked the water angel's presence. In whatever short time with the water angel under their roof, Akko brought out the joy in this household with her exciting laughter, comical stunts, and easily amused reactions to cute and sweet things. Everywhere the girl went, she left traces of her. She was mystified by how everything screams Akko's name.

Akko, in her simplicity, became fond towards a broom she found that Anna used while cleaning. She even named it the Shooting Star and would often imitate to ride it like a witch, yelling for it to fly.

The mystery of why Akko so desperately wanted the broom to fly when she can do it herself was beyond incomprehensible to Diana.

She knew sooner or later that Akko needed to leave, as she was a temporary guest. Probably once her family was found, or once the flood would dry up.

No matter how closely related humans are to water angels, water angels belong to the wild scenic oceans. Diana knew it would be selfish of her to keep Akko in the manor, like some sort of a caged bird whose wings only wanted to be free and to fly.

Diana let out a long sigh. It never was a good idea to mope about it. Perhaps, she needed to spend time with Akko. There would be no memories to fond over if she wouldn't enjoy the rest of their time together. And at the same time, she wanted to do something for Akko.

So, Diana decided to speed up her search. It could be the only thing she could do for Akko.

Hannah and Barbara were more than happy to help. Each of them had water angels in their residences as well. Barbara's water angel was shy but she seemed to be interested in Barbara's vast collection of Night Fall. Hannah's was a rowdy one. At first, Hannah thought her water angel was a boy until she offered her a change of clothes and just up and about changed in front of her.

Diana was thankful for their help.

Even with the help of her college dorm mates, she was hitting a dead end. Diana swallowed up her pride and took out her phone and called Andrew.

He picked up after the second ring.

"Please don't tell me your windows broke and your whole family's drowning."

Diana scoffed. "There are other perfectly good reasons why I'm contacting you during flooding days."

"Oh, I know. You've called to alert me beforehand. Your aunt must have been planning to throw a ball for whatever reason. Diana, your aunt's frivolous lifestyle must have been very costly."

"Well, of course, but she's so well regarded and I cannot comprehend why. At least my mother had always picked up grants and patrons and such. Compared to Aunt Daryl, my mother was a bit more...affectionate. I am glad you are concerned about me, but I fear that is none of your concern."

"Apologies, I can't help but wonder, with the household so diminished—"

"Andrew," she repeated with a slight edge on her voice this time. "That is none of your concern."

"I see, so why did you call?"

"Do you have any idea how to search for a water angel's family?"

There was a stretch of silence between them. Diana feared that the green-eyed youth had completely zoned out.

"Andrew?" she began.

"Why not let her out once in a while? Water angels can echolocate, can't they? If one of their wings is injured, you can take her out on a helicopter."

"I doubt Aunt Daryl would allow me to use the helicopter in our roof's helipad."

"If you so prefer, I would love to lend you ours. As long as I tag along."

"No need," Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_**Aunt Daryl**_ denied her request blatantly. Diana went to bed that night downhearted.

Diana lay sleepless at four am on the fifth day. She rolled over in bed, burying her face in the soft silky material of her pillowcase, attempting to sleep some more—all to no avail.

She opened her eyes and got out of bed after another five minutes. She got herself dressed. She left her room when she was finished, closing the door quietly and made her way downstairs, feet clacking against the floor as she gripped the railing. She made her way into the kitchen before opening the fridge.

Baking a fish pie for Akko wouldn't be that hard at all, right?

As Diana mixed all her ingredients, she decided to give it a little twist. Instead of a smelly fish pie, she opted to make a sweet and savory fish tart.

It had to be close to six in the morning, and so far there weren't any accidents. The head chef and Anna found her in the kitchen and gave her support that lifted her spirits.

She turned right toward the window and the sun was already high up in the sky. Suddenly a door slammed shut, startling Diana. "Jennifer!" she exclaimed.

She was lucky she hadn't been holding anything or else it would've been dropped and shattered, glass or porcelain coating the floor for someone to cut their feet on.

Akko's eyebrows scrunched together. "Who's Jennifer? I'm Akko," she replied, surprise in her tone.

Diana let out a little laugh. "Oh, of course, forgive me Akko. By the Nine, you just startled me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Diana reassured, grabbing out a glass bottle of milk. "What are you doing up so early?"

Akko pointed out the window. "Sun, I rise with the sun."

Bare footfalls moved towards Diana. She never did understand why the girl always had to be barefoot, but whatever tickled her fancy.

"Can we hang out?" Akko asked.

Diana sighed in relief. She placed a tender hand on the water angel's shoulder and said: "Of course."

"Yay!" Akko practically threw her arms around Diana's neck and hung onto it like a child on a tree branch. "We're hanging out!"

Diana grunted and fell onto her knees, but Akko didn't let go and continued embracing her. This time, Akko rubbed her cheek with hers. The proximity caused Diana to rise in temperature, threatening to erupt like a volcano. She was certain her face was bright red by now. "I'm glad you're happy, Akko." She said, pushing the girl away for personal space. "Although I must say, your speech has improved."

"My people speak... a different language. I'm still learning. We come from the east... but we migrated west."

"Why?"

"Chariot," she said.

"Who?"

"Shiny Chariot," was all her elaboration contained.

Diana knew about Shiny Chariot. She was a stage performer and the founder of Care of Flood Creatures. She heard that she managed to build a shelter and foundation by showing the world that flood creatures are not a threat through performance acts. Diana heard that Shiny Chariot's organization gave other advantageous sea animal shows a run for their money.

Doubt and sadness planted a seed in her chest. "Do you think your family could be with her?"

Akko shrugged. Diana had to check on that.

The girl began to sniff the air. "What's that delicious smell?"

Before Diana could answer, the oven beeped signaling that the breakfast tarts were done. Half were sugary and half were not, Diana wasn't sure at all if sea sugar fit her fish tart so she made two kinds.

She handed a plate to Akko and placed a large vanilla icing on it. Akko licked the tart first before making a tentative bite. Diana folded her arms, nervousness seeping through her core.

What would she do if Akko didn't like it at all?

Akko demonstrated what she felt about Diana's improvised fish tart as she scarfed it down in minutes. Then she ate a second, this one was without a sugar and a third. This time it was with sugar again.

With the giggle, Diana asked. "Where in Beatrix's name do you put it all?"

"I like this. You made this?" Akko asked, pointing to her fourth breakfast tart.

Diana nodded, "Sure did."

She stared at Akko as she ate. The girl swung her legs back and forth even though her feet could touch the floor. Her curious red eyes tended to drift back to the flood outside as if she were curious about going back outside now that the storm had passed.

"Want to hang around in my bedroom?"

"Won't I distract you?"

"As long as you will behave."

Akko made a huge gulp before shouting. "I'll behave!"

* * *

_**The rest**_ of the fifth day was spent watching the flood through Diana's tall windows in her bedroom. A school of swordfishes was passing by today. Akko seemed hungry when she saw them, even when she was supposed to be full. Her pupils dilated in a predatory fashion and she licked her lips and proceeded to talk to them using ridiculously bubble noises.

Diana found it endlessly odd that Akko was able to speak the language of her food and yet she couldn't look away from the girl. And that's what she called Akko now, a girl. She was reportedly human after all or at least a very close type of one.

Anna managed to find old some of Diana's old clothes that were small at the shoulders, which allowed them to slip over the neck of Akko's wings rather easily. Diana was thankful she didn't have to cut holes in all her old clothing for the girl.

While Akko watched the window, Diana typed away on her laptop, answering business and college emails. She had been discussing with Chariot Du Nord about the possibility of Akko's friends and parents approaching her care, and the French woman with her partner, flood creature expert Professor Croix Meridies, had organized the water angels who came flocking to her for shelter and gave them identification files.

Diana had gone through the files Chariot sent her with possible linkages to Akko. As she read them halfway through, she checked the clock on the wall. It was a quarter to eight. She looked back at Akko who was trying to figure out what Regulus and Spica were. And Diana's dogs were stayed put in their doggie house.

She smiled as she closed her laptop to take a much-needed break. She ought to have Akko to help her identify her parents. Diana stretched, humming. "I need to take a rest. What do you want to do?"

Akko stared as Diana stared. Akko blinked as Diana blinked.

A huge grin spread on Diana's face. "You're a copycat."

"Cat?" Akko said.

Diana found herself in a dilemma. What was the best and simplest way to explain what a cat was to Akko? A thought of searching through the web for cat pictures came, but another thought took over her brain.

"Meow," she replied.

"Meow?" Akko asked.

Diana giggled at her confused expression. She tried to ignore the way her heart was fluttering like a bird in her chest. She tried to ignore the way her skin felt hot wherever Akko brushed against it. She tried to ignore the shape of Akko's mouth and how red her eyes were and how soft her hair was. She tried.

She failed.

"Lady Luck must have smiled on you for so long."

"Who's Lady Luck?"

"You're so beautiful," Diana whispered.

Akko's eyes closed for a moment, and her mouth curled into a bashful grin. When her eyes opened her pupils had dilated dramatically. Diana's breath caught in her throat. She could not look away.

"What on earth are you doing to me?" Diana whispered as Akko joined her in the bed.

This time, Diana didn't shun her away.

They spend the rest of the evening curled up in bed. It was something Diana had never experienced before. Soft intimacy. They held hands occasionally as they talked about anything. Diana also took this opportunity to teach Akko with the world around her as well.

Akko contemplated, staring at the magic creature picture book, before asking another question. "What's your favorite magical creature, Diana?"

The question made Diana smile. In a small amount of time, Akko was able to speak another language fluently. Diana was proud to have discovered that the girl has an affinity for languages, as Akko had even demonstrated to her how to speak in fish earlier.

"Hmm, I have to say unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Akko asked rather surprised. "Why?"

"Because they are majestic and they have been a symbol of my family for centuries."

Akko pouted. "Come on, Diana! Tell me more! There must be more to that than those tapestries in the main hall!"

"Why yes," she blinked before clearing her throat. "Back then, when my mother died I was feeling rather down because of it. And one day I took a walk in the forest, near my house and it was then, I fancied that I saw them for the first time," she expounded. "When I look at them, knowing the reason why I see them, I feel relieved because even though my mother is dead I still have something to tie me to her. It's like..."

"Like a bridge between you and her?"

"Quite true, whenever I see these false unicorn apparitions, I remember that someone I deeply loved is gone. I see them because I remember," she spoke. "I'm not sure if you understand."

"I think I do," Akko replied pensively while caressing her pale face. "Even though I've never had anyone close to me dying, I think that Unicorns is more than an animal symbol of the Cavendish family. Unicorns for you can make you feel better because it's a sign of comfort."

"Yes and no," she responded rather melancholically. "But in the end, what's happiness without bitterness? I've learned to value each moment that I'm being granted because they never come back; one cannot relive one's life again. And one can never know; today may as well be the last day of our lives."

"If today were your final day on earth what would you do?" Akko asked, smiling.

"Loads of things, I would wake up and feel the fresh smell of the forest air, and then I would take a broomstick and fly over the golden fields and the ocean. I would go to my friends and hug them, and thank them for everything they have done for me," Diana explained. "And as the night would set in I would come back to this room to spend my last hours with you…"

"That's a rather romantic view," Akko joked. "Some would do something more interesting than staying with me."

"There is no other place I'd rather be right now." She said, causing Akko to broadly smile.

"I've got an idea," Akko spoke while lifting from the bed quite abruptly. "You said that if today were the last day of your life you'd fly, right?"

"Yes, on a broomstick, it's mere child fantasy. Brooms don't fly."

"No, I don't mean that!"

"I don't see what you mean," Diana replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could do it, together," she said. "But I've got something special, more exciting than a broomstick and quite faster."

"Faster than the Shooting Star?" she asked, obviously excited about the prospect.

"Yes, much faster than the Shooting Star! But I believe you will enjoy this ride. Come with me!" She grabbed Diana's hand, gestured her to leave the folders on the bed and then dragged her over to the door.

They ascended the stairs towards the rooftop; giggling. When they reached the top, Diana looked out at the expanse of the flood. Akko stretched her majestic wings and pointed behind her for a piggyback ride.

"Akko!" Diana asked. "I wouldn't ask that of you!"

"I can carry whales, Diana. I can carry you just fine." Akko whined. "It functions as a broomstick too! Don't worry about it."

Diana hadn't expected that Akko would be able to carry massive things. "But Akko, we don't have permission to leave the manor! Aunt Daryl, even Anna will be sourly disappointed!"

"We'll head back before either of them notices. Come on, Diana, please?"

She couldn't resist that sad puppy dog face. Once she wrapped her legs around Akko's waist, the girl took off with such speed that Diana barely managed to grab what appeared to be Akko's shirt and steady herself.

The moon had already risen in the first quarter of the sky. Diana's fingers clutched Akko's shirt so forcefully, afraid to let go of her. She could hear her breath accentuating every time Akko flew higher and she could almost perceive the sound of her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Should I fly slower?" Akko asked, noticing her heartbeat.

"No!" she responded excitedly. "It's brilliant. Fly faster!"

"You've asked for it. Hold on tight!" she shouted as she hastened the carpet.

Diana laughed as she felt the wind, her nightdress and hair fluttering in midair. It felt wondrous to sit there, comfortably seated on the carpet, clutching Akko, while her feet flanked her small hips. They flew over green flourishing hedges in the rooftop of the neighbors and over the red roof-tiles of the houses of the town.

Together they surpassed a noisy flock of seagulls that had lazily stretched their majestic wings, enabling them a cozy flight. As they emerged from the Wedinburgh and into the neighboring towns, Akko handled the carpet towards the right where Diana could see the sea extending in the infinite, somewhere meeting the full moon that seemed to have risen from within the waters.

Akko slowed down as their eyes met the desolate sight of the endless sea and steadily allowed the carpet to lose altitude. Diana bent over and dipped her fingers in the dark water, feeling them slightly warmer.

"It's beautiful," Diana hummed as her eyes drank the scene.

"You're beautiful," Akko said. "Lady Luck has smiled on you too!"

Diana felt Akko shifting position as they glided serenely to a floating tree trunk. Merely a few inches from the water and said: "Wait, here."

"Are you coming back?" Diana asked.

"I'm coming back," Akko nodded.

Diana held out a pinky finger, "Promise?"

Akko looked at the finger, eyes narrowing at it.

"You put your smallest finger around it."

Akko stepped closer and leaned her face in towards it. Diana watched, highly amused and smiled as Akko bumped Diana's finger with her nose.

"Or be booped."

"Promise," Akko said.

"Promise," Diana smiled.

Akko flapped her wings and took off. The blast of the wind almost threw Diana off-board, but she managed to balance herself. She tried to make out the girl's intentions. Diana watched as Akko flew over the calm surface of the sea and dived. Diana flinched at the huge splash. Not a few moments later, Akko emerged from the water and headed back towards her. Akko muttered something that Diana couldn't understand.

It was then that Diana noticed that Akko was clutching something in her hands.

"Look," Akko said. "I got it from the bottom of the sea. It's yours," she explained while giving her a lone pearl.

She took it with her shaking finger and analyzed it in the pale light of the moon. It felt uneven, oval, and smooth, and the color was nothing like Diana had ever seen. She clasped her whole hand onto the gem and pressed it to her chest as though feeling much fond of it.

"Thank you," she replied and then kissed Akko on the right cheek like children did whenever they received a gift. Diana let out a bright laugh, "Perfect. I love it."

"I love you," Akko said without a beat missed.

Diana's breath caught in her throat. That seemed to happen a lot around Akko. She stared at her, and Akko's red eyes stared back. And for some reason, Diana was not scared. She wasn't scared of those three words.

"I love you too," she replied.

Diana loved Akko.

She was not afraid to feel that. But she dreaded the day she would have to let her go.

"It's getting rather chilly," Diana said. "Let's go home."

Akko nodded as she turned around to let Diana ride her back once more. Diana reached out to her and hugged her. Akko smiled and then went on ensuring that she was perfectly confined from unwanted looks that would certainly bring them a lot of trouble once they got back.

* * *

_**Diana was**_ so endlessly happy with Akko in her life. She had another reason to wake up in the morning. A reason that made her feel so unexplainably blessed—blessed to be existing alongside such a wonderful soul.

Akko's bedroom became more Akko. She listened to songs in both Japanese and English, read graphic novels and mangas, a mountain of golden chocolate bar wrappers purposefully built up in one corner of her room. Her English has considerably improved. Akko said she was building the podium where Shiny Chariot performed her shows with the flood creatures.

Diana let her do it because she could because she was Akko and Akko do things like this. She couldn't even go to the kitchen and not find any indications that Akko was there – in the house – living with them. Akko left traces of her all over,

On the seventh day, however, Akko had begun to change. The servants noticed this oddity as well.

The water angel was beginning to hang around the window more. She pressed her hands to the thick glass and stared at the murky water. And Diana let her.

When Akko wasn't brooding, she was helping the maids clean up her messes.

Diana kept an eye on the news. Akko seemed to as well. They had paid attention to when the flooding was due to leave. Akko seemed to be getting ready to leave too.

Akko cleaned her room of its toys; she tried to resell the graphic novels, and mangas Diana bought for her online. The pile of chocolate bar wrappers in the corner was tossed into the trash and she put the Shining Star broom back into the storage room where she got it.

Diana hated it, she hated it all. She even regretted she taught Akko how to use the internet and tried to save some of the candy wrappers and comics when Akko wasn't looking. Akko caught her harboring it, and she had to reprimand Diana that garbage should be recycled and not stored.

"What about your collection?" she had asked, holding the crinkly pieces to her chest.

Akko just smiled and shook her head. "I don't need them anymore. I read them all."

Diana had cried. Akko had held her.

"Could you at least, leave behind one piece of you if everything else had to go?"

Diana had read it on the updated study on water angels. Akko and her kind had the habit of removing their traces when they migrate. It was so that hunters and poachers couldn't trace them. She had once tried to take a photo of Akko with her phone but hated getting her picture taken and firmly asked her to delete it.

Akko's jaw constricted, thinking deeply and thoughtfully. "You have the pearl."

"No, the pearl's not enough."

Akko looked troubled, but she didn't want to leave Diana a heaping mess.

"Can you at least stay with me the whole night?" Diana pleaded. "Sleep in my bed, please."

"No, I can't do that." Akko gently refused. She then headed outside. It was as if, she can bear to leave Diana if she wouldn't see her.

Diana ran after her, her heart gnawing with pain.

"I want to sleep here," Akko said as she stood outside the guest room. Her tone was emotionless.

"No," Diana whimpered, "Please, come to my bed. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Diana," Akko sighed.

Diana merely wept. "I can't, I'm not ready for you to leave. I don't want to let you go."

Akko searched for Diana's blue eyes and brought their lips together. The softest sweetest kiss she had ever been given by anybody. She melted into it, into Akko. They draped their arms around one another.

Diana marveled at how soft and plump Akko's lips were, but she couldn't resist crying as they continued to make this last moment they share special. Diana wanted to memorize and savor every curve, every taste, every fleeting moment she had with Akko.

"I can't lose you," Diana whispered once her body had calmed. She was listening to Akko's heartbeat. It was steady and soothing.

"You won't," Akko whispered back. "I'm just going home."

"Can you at least promise me you'll keep in touch?"

Akko covered her nose. She wasn't willing to be booped. She didn't want to promise it.

The gesture broke Diana's heart. It was like a death by a thousand cuts. It took an hour before Diana finally crawled off of Akko. She stood by her bedside and stared down at her—at her angel.

"I love you," Diana said.

"I love you too," Akko replied.

And then Diana left and closed Akko's door.

* * *

_**Akko left**_ the next morning. After a week, the flood had finally dried up. And it had taken Akko with it.

Diana woke up to an empty guest room. Monday morning was quiet. With an aura of false hope, Diana went to check every room in the manor. Akko was nowhere. Akko was not in the kitchen or watching the window in the living room. Diana stood in the middle of the hallway. All alone. Her footsteps echoed as she plodded back to her chambers. She forced herself to look outside at the flooding.

It had gone.

All of the traces were gone.

The situation dawned upon her, and it made her lung shrivel up. Diana cried more than she had ever cried before in her life that day. She curled up in the middle of her kitchen floor and sobbed her heart out. She cried out of pure grief, for she had lost someone that meant the entire universe to her.

Diana held Akko's pearl against her chest. It was the only trace of Akko left. And she wept. She wondered if she cried enough maybe she could create her flooding and lure Akko back. Maybe if she poured too much sea sugar into her cakes it would be enough to make Akko come home.

Akko promised she would come back for her. Maybe it was a lie. Maybe the promise was only for that instance. Maybe the promise died right after she went back to her the first time. Diana began to think Akko was just leading her on. She hoped she'd never lost her, but no matter how much she wished it, she still did.

"This is for your own good, Diana." Aunt Daryl told her in the gentlest voice she heard her ever since she tried to console her during her mother's burial.

Diana gasped. She hadn't heard the soft knock, nor the creak of the door as it opened. She certainly hadn't expected for her aunt to find her crying like this.

"Our estate manor in Wedinburgh was not her home. The water angel was a wild thing that belonged to the sea. And you have submitted yourself to become a pawn in the cruel game of falling in love with someone who isn't meant to be. Get yourself together, Diana. It was only a week, infatuation at its finest. You can move on. She hasn't left permanent wounds in you. You'll be fine. You have been a strong woman all these years just to lose yourself because of this. Don't drown yourself in tears, you hear me? Cry all you want today, but tomorrow, be the insufferable rebellious niece I know."

Weeks passed. Diana's life as a college student continued. She couldn't stand to look at the pearl Akko gave her. She was beginning to find Akko's memory unbearable. Though she previously thought having things to remind her of when Akko was around would be comforting, now she felt utterly heartbroken at the slightest recollection.

But the days and weeks and months without Akko went by, and so did Diana. She poured all of her time and energy to finish and receive a bachelor degree in biology and had now been focusing on medical school.

When the New Year came, Diana waited for Akko to return, only to be crushed again for hoping. It was a dry season this year. The flood didn't come, leaving people perplexed.

Diana had become immensely successful. While in specialist training, she had focused on befriending and breeding the kelpie horses that visited them and she found that people all over the world were fond of them.

She had enough money to move save the diminishing estate and the Cavendish name's reputation. Diana had enough money to see the world ten times over. In the years that succeeded, the flooding had never come back. February, once known as the flooding month, was dry as a desert and so were the many months that followed. But Diana still left out sea sugar on the 17th day of the second month of each one that came. Just in case the flooding game back. Just in case Akko came back.

Another year came and went. Sometimes it rained, but never heavy. The meteorologists have announced that they were experiencing a drought.

Diana still left her guest room untouched. Aunt Daryl was wrong. It wasn't infatuation at all. What she felt for Akko was as genuine as the stars that burned brightly in the night.

In the next year that came, Diana had forgone all ideas of hope that Akko will come back to visit. She looked out on the windows of her bedroom, even though she boarded them up and a sigh escaped her lips.

Diana couldn't find the pearl Akko had left her. It could have been replaced or Aunt Daryl had it thrown away or pawned.

Now all that's left of Akko was in her memories.

At times, she hated it. There were times when she couldn't properly remember anything about Akko at all. Not her voice, her face, and the way her eyes crinkle.

One morning Diana awoke to glorious sunlight flooding in her bedroom window. It wasn't even supposed to be this bright this time of year, tomorrow, she would turn 26. And yet a warm glow had melted into Diana's room. It shone down and glinted against something on her carpet. Diana yawned and stretched and scratched her neck. She stumbled over to the object and crouched down on her knees to take a closer look.

It was the pearl Akko gave her. Diana turned it over in her hands. It was so small and yet it had glittered so vividly against the morning rays. Diana watched it sparkle against her skin.

And she smiled.

She smiled for the first time in three years. She had forgotten how long it had been since she used her jaw muscles in such a way that it nearly hurt. But Diana continued to smile. She beamed at the tiny sparkling thing and cupped it in her hands like a delicate gemstone. And then she laughed a gentle shaky thing. She laughed because she had finally remembered the good that Akko had brought her. She remembered how much love she had felt, and how much she had given. Akko was not something to be remembered sadly of. She was Diana's bright star, bright angel. She was supposed to be a fond memory, not something to feel pain for. And Diana smiled, holding the tiny pearl between her fingers.

"I love you," she whispered to it, "I love you so much."

She got better. But no longer did she dwell on Akko's absence as a loss. Akko was not lost. She was home with the sea. And she was still Diana's girl.

Diana talked about Akko again after nearly years of constantly avoiding her in conversation. Her friends and family noticed the change in Diana and her best friends—Hannah and Barbara—almost cried with happiness when Diana finally showed them the pearl Akko had made her all those years ago. She turned it into a golden ring and found its home on Diana's finger. Diana would talk to it sometimes because it made her happy.

Akko made her happy.

Diana was lounging by herself one Sunday evening. She had just come home from a tea party with Hannah and Barbara. Her dogs were asleep in their beds. The news was playing. Diana wasn't paying attention to it and was checking her phone for the most part.

And then an emergency alert flashed across the screen.

"Meteorologists confirmed that the flooding season will hit after a three-year drought. It will be the biggest downpour of rain and the rising sea level ever. Flood experts encourage nations to seal up doors, shop groceries for a month, and use aerial vehicles as means of transportation. In other news, several organizations, academic institutions, and volunteers launched donation drives for those hit hard by the flooding."

The flood was swiftly on its way for tomorrow's the 17th day of the second month. Diana's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe the news. She had long accepted that the drought was permanent. Has the whole damned world gone nuts? Whatever, it wasn't like even if the flood came, Akko will come to visit her. Akko had probably forgotten about her, moved on. Found a cute female water angel, or a boy to replace her with.

Reeling, she tried to collect her scattered senses. Diana went to bed early that night. She lay awake staring at the ceiling. Moonlight poured through her windows, and then it rained.

The sky roared and bellowed, blessing the rain. Diana hoped there wouldn't be homeless people drowning in the streets. She hoped there wouldn't be many cases of evil poachers capturing flood creatures. She hoped the ache in her heart wouldn't resurface at all.

It was two years before the ache of the recent events subsided, and to this hour the image of Akko returned to her memory. Sometimes the playful, beautiful girl; sometimes the feral water angel who had a writhing fish in her mouth. And often in reverie, Diana fancied she heard a light knock on her window pane.


End file.
